Alta Velocidad
by Millimetre
Summary: Lugar y hora equivocados.


Estás cansada.

Fue un día largo y aburrido en la oficina, _sorprendentemente_, y el tipo obeso del cubículo vecino estuvo ojeando tu trasero, no muy sutilmente, todo el día. Ha coqueteado contigo miles de veces desde el momento en que empezaste a trabajar allí, hace tres años, y el juego se está tornando aburrido. Pareciera imposible meterle la idea en el cerebro: que no estás interesada.

Te molestó todo el día, más que lo normal. Te sientes mal por él, de alguna forma; te sientes mal de que esté tan desesperado. Jura que sólo quiere conocerte mejor, que sólo quiere ver si tienen algo en común, pero tú sabes que no se parecen en nada. Lo que él _realmente_ quiere es meterse en tus pantalones. No lo presumes como deberías, pero eres hermosa, aún si no lo admites. Intentas ser modesta cuando alguien te halaga, pero no puedes negar el hecho de que has recibido el don de la belleza. A veces pasa. Es decir, honestamente, no es sorpresa que cómo-se-llame siempre esté mirándote.

Son casi las diez de la noche cuando finalmente entras al vagón del metro, fundiéndote en el asiento trasero, donde puedes recargar la cabeza contra la ventana y no te tienes que preocupar de que alguien te moleste. Normalmente, tomarías un taxi, pero hoy estas excepcionalmente cansada, y no te sientes apta para pararte en la banqueta, en medio de la oscuridad, y esperar a que pase un taxi.

Tu trabajo está ubicado en una de las partes más peligrosas de la ciudad, un lugar que taxistas (y personas en general) rara vez se atreven a aventurar, especialmente en la noche. El edificio en el que trabajas es viejo y decadente –conoces el tipo- en el que el ladrillo rojo está quebrado y opaco, decorado con hierbas que torpemente escalan por sus paredes. Hay barras verticales sobre las ventanas, para mantener a los ladrones fuera, y las flores y arbustos allí no han visto un jardinero en años. Oh, y la pequeña campana sobre la puerta suena espantosamente cada vez que alguien entra.

Es bonito lugar, en serio.

Eres una analista financiera, probablemente uno de los trabajos más aburridos en la historia de los trabajos; pero, secretamente, lo amas. Siempre has sido buena en las matemática y jugando con los números, y disfrutas ayudar a los demás salir del horrible océano conocido como deudas. Te da una sensación de éxito, ayudando a otros de una forma que sabes que importa y tendrá un gran impacto en sus vidas. Especialmente en tiempos como estos, también, ahora que Station Square está al borde del colapso financiero y la economía pareciera estar estancada en este estado.

Cierras los ojos y te encorvas un poco en el asiento de cuero, color azul oscuro, y apoyas un lado de tu cabeza contra la ventana. Adelante, las luces fluorescentes del metro son opacadas y, ocasionalmente, parpadean, pero no es nada fuera de lo ordinario. Hay chicle pegado bajo los asientos, y huellas dactilares en las ventanas, y ya estás acostumbrada a todo eso y más.

Ojeando tu reloj, esperas llegar a tu casa en unos treinta minutos, lo que te deja con el tiempo suficiente para una pequeña siesta, viendo que estás completamente sola.

Eso, sin embargo, inmediatamente cambia cuando el vagón comienza a detenerse y las puertas se abren. Un solitario pasajero, un cocodrilo, entra. Se lame los labios y mira sus alrededores, notando tu presencia en la parte de atrás, y volteando a otra parte sin interés. Se sienta en la sección de asientos opuesta a la tuya, mirándote.

Lo observas furtivamente, tu cabeza aún contra la ventana, mientras él se acomoda los audífonos y juega con una cadena, probablemente de fantasía; el color dorado no te engaña.

Igualmente desinteresada, cierras los ojos nuevamente, demasiado cansada como para mantenerlos abiertos. Empiezas a pensar acerca de lo que harás cuando llegues a casa. Primero, le pagarás a la niñera, un poco extra porque usualmente no llegas tan tarde a casa y, además, es noche de escuela para ella. Después de que se vaya, vas a ver a Cream, tu hija de tres años, quien probablemente esté acobijada en su cama, durmiendo profundamente. Luego, tomarás una ducha rápida, lo suficientemente larga para aliviarte del estrés de hoy, para finalmente subirte a la cama y apagar las luces.

Como mañana es viernes, tendrás que asegurarte de pagar la cuenta de luz y deslizarla en el buzón antes de dejar a Cream en la guardería y dirigirte al trabajo. Y, hablando de trabajo, tienes una importante reunión mañana con tu jefe, así que deberás vestirte especialmente bien.

Mientras el metro emite su particular sonido al pasar las vías, y las luces parpadean en frente, mentalmente empiezas a elegir un traje decente para mañana, intentando imaginarte todas las prendas formales en tu armario y cuáles están en la lavandería, para poder decidir qué usar.

Eres sacada de tus pensamientos cuando escuchas a alguien aclararse la garganta. Cuando abres los ojos, ves a Sr. Crocs parado frente a ti, mirándote.

Tu primer pensamiento es, _wow, es muy alto_, pero entonces recuerdas que esto es Station Square, ciudad capital del crimen en el mundo, e instintivamente acercas tu bolso más a ti. Intentas hacerlo sutilmente, pero él parece notarlo y sonríe un poco, casi imperceptible, y con esa pequeña acción, súbitamente te das cuenta de su enorme sonrisa, llena de enormes colmillos que seguramente han matado a alguien y _por Dios, se dio cuenta de que te le quedaste mirando_.

Sonríes cortésmente, aún si con un poco de miedo, y te fuerzas a mirarlo a los ojos. "Disculpe, ¿se le ofrece algo?" Tu voz está cansada, y si Sr. Crocs está prestando atención, como esperas que lo haga, quizá haya notado el incuestionable tono de _no estoy de humor para hablar_ decorando tu pregunta.

Al parecer, lo nota, porque una mirada de arrepentimiento pasa por su rostro, y entonces te sientes como una idiota. "No quería interrumpir tu… _siesta_," dice él, su voz ronca y ligeramente nasal, "pero tengo un problemilla, y esperaba que… pudieras ayudarme."

Eso captó tu atención, aún si te sientes como para dormir una eternidad. Siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a alguien en necesidad, (un extraño hábito, piensas; probablemente seas demasiado buena para tu propio bien).

"Oh, por supuesto." Arreglas tu compostura, y centras tu mirada en él, dándole tu completa atención. Lo observas con tus grandes ojos café, y él te observa de vuelta, sus brazos casualmente cruzados frente a su pecho y _¿está sonriéndome?_ Ignoras esa idea cuando él empieza a hablar.

"Verás, eres la chica más hermosa que haya visto," se lame los labios, y baja su voz a un gruñido mientras se inclina hacia ti, "y simplemente tengo. Que. Tenerte."

Sr. Crocs ya no es alto, sino una _torre_, y aún está frente a tu pequeño cuerpo y haciéndote sentir diminuta y vulnerable. Tragas pesadamente y ríes con nerviosismo, sin saber qué decir en lo absoluto.

"Um, ¿disculpa?" Tu tono de voz transmite incredulidad, para combinar con la expresión en tu cara.

Él sólo ríe en respuesta, mandando escalofríos por tus brazos y columna a la vez que él se acomoda en el asiento a tu lado. Mueves tu cuerpo un poco, de manera que tu espalda esté contra la ventana, y te presionas contra este tanto como puedes. Desearías poder salir de los confines del vagón –o quizá desvanecerte en sus paredes. Cualquier cosa para hacer que este muy, muy extraño hombre se vaya.

Situaciones y escenarios similares a este te han pasado antes. Es decir, eres preciosa, hombres coquetean contigo todo el tiempo. Es una gran ciudad, con lugar para miles de hombres, es justo como siempre ha sido –pero nunca en tu vida, algo exactamente como esto te ha ocurrido. Este tipo no está siendo juguetón o coqueto como la mayoría de los hombres que has encontrado. Él va directo al grano, es dolorosamente franco, y, por sobre todo, es intimidante a más no poder.

"Escucha," empieza él. Abre las piernas, de la manera que los hombres suelen hacer, su pierna casualmente rozando la tuya, y junta las manos en medio de sus rodillas. Se dirige a ti como si se conocieran desde hace años y fueran amigos cercanos platicando. No te mira cuando habla, y por eso estás agradecida. No quieres que vea el pánico que está infligiendo en ti.

Encuentras su sola presencia perturbadora. Tan perturbadora que hace que tus manos se bañen en sudor. Intentas mantenerte calmada. Le dirás que se vaya, le dirás que estás exhausta y no estás de humor para platicar. Incluso le dirás que "lo lamentas", para aligerar el golpe. Y después te bajarás en la próxima parada, sólo para estar segura.

Su voz, sin embargo, te saca de tus frenéticos pensamientos. "Yo…" traga, mirando sus manos con una expresión indescifrable. "Creo que eres… hermosa. Bastante hermosa." Vuelve a devorar su propia saliva, y te mira de reojo antes de dirigir su mirada a otro lado. En la mayoría de las personas, considerarías este comportamiento como signo de nervios, pero él no está nervioso. Titubea y sus movimientos son bruscos y compulsivos, y se le ve ansioso, como si no _pudiera esperar_. Abre la boca para terminar lo que iba a decir, pero lo interrumpes abruptamente antes de que pueda continuar. Todo esto te está empezando a asustar.

"Perdona," dices, esperando que no note el quiebre en tu voz. Él voltea a verte con un brusco giro de la nuca, y te paraliza la intensidad de su mirada; la manera en que sus duros ojos amarillos te ahogan, prácticamente dejándote enterrada en tu asiento.

Lo miras a los ojos, completamente perdida en ellos, de hecho, cuando descubres que el metro está comenzando a detenerse. Casi saltas de tu asiento en alegría, pero logras mantener tu compostura. Esta no es tu parada, pero te vas a bajar, de cualquier manera.

"Te-tengo que bajar ya. Esta es mi parada." Tu declaración es apresurada y torpe, pero no te importa. Tan solo quieres escapar, maldita sea.

Tomas tu bolso y te levantas para poder salir. Sr. Crocs, sin embargo, parece tener otros planes; su brazo moviéndose tan rápido que casi no lo registras. Él se inclina y toma el asiento en medio de ustedes, efectivamente bloqueando tu salida. Ves sus nudillos luchar contra los confines de sus guantes, debido a la dureza con la cuál toma el asiento. Tu corazón late más rápido.

Es fuerte.

_No entres en pánico, mantente en calma _se vuelve tu mantra, y dejas salir un lento respiro.

El vagón se detiene por completo, y sabes que sólo continuará así por unos cuantos segundos.

"Por favor, señor," odias la desesperación en tu voz, tu miedo reflejándose, "tengo que irme ya." No quieres hacer contacto visual, porque no quieres que vea lo aterrada que estás, y él no te ve a los ojos, tampoco.

"Esta no es tu parada," declara, y entonces te está mirando como si _supiera_, y sientes ganas de vomitar cuando te preguntas si en verdad lo hace.

Tu mirada vaga hacia las puertas, justo a tiempo para verlas cerrar, el pánico explotando en tu pecho y a duras penas puedes contener un llanto de frustración. El metro empieza a acelerar, y tienes demasiado temor como para hacer algo más que intentar calmar tu corazón.

"Al parecer," sus ojos lentamente se elevan hasta tocar los tuyos. "No entiendes la gravedad de esta _situación_." Quita el brazo del asiento y se gira para darte la cara; no puedes evitar sentirte sofocada por su mirada una vez más, e intentas poner distancia entre ambos, acercando tu espalda a la ventana tan casualmente como puedes. Lo encaras completamente, pero al menos ahora puedes anticipar su próximo movimiento, si es que intenta hacer uno.

"Lo que pasa es, cuando quiero algo," acerca su cabeza a la tuya, "lo tengo." Se aleja para medir tu reacción, flexionando su nuca a un lado, y tú sólo puedes verlo tras un velo borroso de horror. "¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>Siempre había querido escribir esta historia, pero no me podía decidir en qué personajes usar. Hubiera ido por Sonic y Amy, con Amy ocupando el lugar de "Sr. Crocs" (Vector) y Sonic tomando el rol de Vanilla, pero, aún si no es imposible, es más difícil pensar que una chica secuestre a Sonic así sin más. Y, además, no hay muchas historias de Vex y Vanilla, así que al final elegí a esta pareja._

_Apreciaría mucho si pudieran dejar un comentario, ¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
